


Hopelessly Devoted To You

by Sean_SA



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Singing, Stolitz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sean_SA/pseuds/Sean_SA
Summary: Blitz can't sleep... so Stolas sings him a lullaby.Thank you to Ave for showing me this amazing song, it inspired me to write this :)
Relationships: Blitzo & Stolas Goetia, Blitzo/Stolas Goetia
Comments: 25
Kudos: 107





	Hopelessly Devoted To You

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7433YZ9exRI  
> Song over here ^   
> I recommend you listen to it :)

Two pairs of glowing red eyes wearily opened at the feeling of rustling and shuffling as warmth and weight were lifted from the bed he was laying on.  
As his vision adjusted, he could see a familiar little imp scuffling around the room, most likely looking for his clothes.  
The owl demon sat up, resting his elbow on the soft pillow below him, and head on his palm.  
'Going so soon, Blitzy?'  
The smaller demon slowly turned around, and seeing that Stolas was indeed awake, scoffed.  
'Look outside Blitz.. the moon is still full~.' Stolas said, the tone of lust from a few hours before still lingering on his tongue.  
'Yeah, I'm not fucking you again. Sorry.' Blitz said, clearly irritated.  
'No, no, just stay with me. You're not going to leave me cold and lonely again, are you?' the Prince said, twirling the tufts of feathers on his head with his talon, 'We had a deal, Blitz, all of the full moon, remember?'  
'Fine, you clingy fuck.' the imp slowly stumbled while trying to get his trousers back off, which he seemed to have failed to take off quietly. 'Aren't you rich or something? Can't you get some fancy heated body pillow?' he sassed, covering himself with the duvet.  
'Well,' the owl said, 'I'd rather have you.' with that Stolas pulled Blitz close to him, wrapping his long arms around him, snuggling him with his feathers.  
A slight blush appeared on the imp's face 'Yeah, yeah... don't get all touchy. You've been touched enough tonight.'  
The owl smirked, just pulling him closer, turning Blitz around so he could see his love interest's expression, and so that imp's face was on his chest.  
'You're saying you don't like cuddling, Blitz?' the owl craned his neck so that his beak was close to Blitz's ear, 'because I know you do~.' Stolas whispered.  
Blitz pushed Stolas off him, though still on his chest, 'Creep.' Blitz hissed, looking out the window.  
Curse that fucking moon.  
'Only for you, Blitzy.' Stolas pulled Blitz back onto his chest, nuzzling him into his feathers. 'Are you sleeping now? I'm a little,' he yawned '..tired.'  
The imp smirked as an idea entered his head.  
'Nah. Not tired at all. I guess I'm just gonna piss you off this entiiire night.'  
Stolas grinned back, with half-lidded eyes. 'Fine by me.'  
Now for Blitz to unleash his master-plan.  
If he could get Stolas to kick him out, he could be watching Millie and Moxxie instead of sleeping with this douchebag.  
Blitz started to poke Stolas' forehead, large glowing eyes watching the owl intently for any signs of irritation. Although it just looked like he didn't mind at all.  
Then Blitz started flicking him, and all he got out of him was a little flinching in his right eyelid.  
Okay, asshole, Blitz thought. You want this to be a challenge? I'll make this a challenge.  
The imp started to tug at his feathers. Then lightly punch him, then started to butt his head gently, but with some force into the owl's chest.  
Blitz was extremely pissed off by now. He guessed he'd have to use sound.  
'Da na na na na na na na, da na na na na na na na, bat maan.'  
'You - fucking - idiot - wake uppp!'  
'Stolas. is. a fat. fucking. asshole.'  
'Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.'  
After what felt like forever doing this, Blitz huffed and started biting Stolas, sinking his claws into him. What Blitz didn't notice was the growing grin the owl was trying to hold back.  
Blitz was pulling at Stolas' feathers when the taller demon abruptly burst into laughter.  
'Blitz, stop!' Stolas chuckled playfully. Stolas sat up, holding the imp. Blitz hoped oh so much that the owl was going to shove him out of the bed, but instead, he looked the imp right in the eyes and had the nerve to ask:  
'Blitz.. if you can't sleep... would you like me to sing you a lullaby?'  
The smaller demon looked at the innocent-looking smile coming from the owl, and blatantly said, 'The fuck?' with a confused look on his face.  
'A lullaby, Blitz.' he said, booping him with his talon where his nose should be, to which Blitz vigorously rubbed his face, as if to get rid of the touch.  
'I'm not a baby - that's not gonna work on me, buddy.'  
'Oh, Blitz... lullabies aren't only for infants. I'd love to sing one to you.'  
The imp looked away at a wall where the door was, a frown on his face with his arms crossed.  
'Please? Blitzy pleaasee?' the owl did his best imitation of the 'puppy dog eyes' face, his eyes going as large as they could go.  
'Fuck you. Fine. But if it doesn't work you can eat shit cause I'm jumping right out that window.' he gestured to the window beside them - the moonlight the only source of light in the room.  
'Aw, thank you Blitzy~.' he said, turning the imp around so that he was in his lap.  
Blitz looked back at him. 'You trying to hump me or something?'  
The owl leaned against the bedboard, then wrapped his arms around the smaller demon, craning his neck lower to get a glimpse of the imp's face.  
'No, Blitz, you've given me enough of that tonight,' he nuzzled between the imp's horns, avoiding the scales tracing the back of his head, 'are you ready for the lullaby now?'  
'Yeah, yeah, whatever... go sing it.'  
The bird took a breath in, preparing to sing for Blitz. He wanted to impress the imp, like how the imp impressed him in all that he did.  
Shaking slightly, the owl allowed the words to flow out of his beak.  
 _'Guess mine is not the first heart broken.'_  
The imp looked up at the owl, almost in shock. Stolas's voice was like honey - he never expected it to be like this.  
'Wow, I always thought you'd sound like a bird screeching-' Blitz tried to finish his sentence, although a claw-like finger appeared over his mouth.  
'Shh, shh, sleep...'  
Blitz rolled his eyes and moved the talon away from his lips as Stolas began to rock him. Blitz leant against the owl, feeling the soft feathers on his neck. He didn't speak after Stolas shushed him - he'd never admit it, but he wanted to listen.  
Stolas made sure he and the imp were comfortable before singing the next line.  
 _'My eyes are not the first to cry...'_  
Blitz let his eyes relax, slightly looking up at the man lulling him to sleep. Blitz sighed, focusing on Stolas' singing. He wondered if this is what angels sounded like.  
 _'I'm not the first to know there's,_  
 _just no getting over you...'_  
Blitz yawned, deciding to look straight in front of him, as looking up was draining too much of his energy. He didn't feel he was getting tired, but with every syllable, he got weaker and weaker.'  
 _'I know I'm just a fool who's willing... to sit around and wait for you.'_  
Stolas tightened his embrace on the smaller demon.  
 _'But Blitzy, can't you see, there's nothing else for me... to do.'_  
Stolas took a breath, then looked down at the demon on his lap, who had now closed his eyes, yet knew he was awake by the way he was snuggling, almost unconsciously, the back of his head into Stolas' chest.  
It was cute, and overflowed Stolas with emotions that caused him to put more feeling into his voice.  
 _'But now there's nowhere to hide.'_  
 _'Since you pushed my love aside.'_  
Stolas tried not to let his voice crack as he let out his love for Blitz into words, holding Blitz close to him, basking in his warmth, knowing this was a valuable moment. To have Blitz in his arms, nestling into each other. They almost felt like lovers. Stolas could pretend... at least for this night.  
All the while Blitz flinched at the change in volume and tone, although he adjusted. He wondered was Stolas was singing about. But, as normal, Blitz was oblivious.  
 _'I'm, out of my head.'_  
 _'Hopelessly devoted to you..!'_  
 _'Hopelessly devoted to you.'_  
 _'Hopelessly devoted to you...'_  
'Hopelessly devoted to you.' Blitz muttered along with Stolas.  
Stolas was startled that Blitz sang that back, although it was mindlessly, it put a hearty smile on the owl's face - and his lips began to quiver while his eye twitched. He tried to break the lump in his throat with the next verse.  
 _'My head is saying, fool forget him...'_  
Stolas began to get overwhelmed by all the emotions, and his face scrunched up while warm tears flowed out of his red glowing eyes. He swallowed before continuing.  
 _'My heart is saying do-'_  
He took a shaky breath in.  
 _'don't let go...'_  
He exhaled, trying to calm himself, closing his eyes to release the tears that welled up in his eyes, trying to numb himself of all emotion.  
He hoped Blitz didn't hear his voice crack.  
 _'Hold on to the end... that's what I plan to do...'_  
 _'I'm hopelessly devoted to you.'_  
The crying was hard to hold back, so to cope, he sang louder, letting his emotions spill into his voice, making it more intense, much like his emotions. Stolas didn't dare look down at Blitz, he'd end up as a mess of tears.  
 _'But now, there's nowhere to hide.'_  
 _'Since you pushed my love aside.'_  
Stolas shook his head as if to shake out the thoughts and feelings running through him.  
 _'I'm outta my head, hopelessly devoted to you!'_  
He grimaced, closing his eyes to cast out the world and focus on his singing.  
 _'Hopelessly devoted to you!'_  
 _'Hopelessly devoted to you.'_  
 _'Hopelessly devoted to you...'_  
Stolas shakily exhaled, trying to compose himself.  
'Did.. did you like the song, Blitzy?'  
He tried to let the imp support himself until he realized the imp had gone limp in his arms. Stolas turned him around so that their chests were against each other, and he closed the blinds, the reflection of the moonlight diminishing.  
The owl grabbed him from under his shoulders so that he could hug the imp's waist and get a sight of his face. Blitz was snoring soundly, deeply sleeping - like he hadn't slept in days.  
With his obsessive coffee consumption, Stolas wouldn't have doubted it.  
Stolas felt those emotions rush back, like a hand quickly grabbing around his throat, and this time Stolas could let them out. He held Blitz as close to him as possible, his arms tightening around him in an unbreakable embrace.  
The owl's voice began to crack, the dam finally broke, causing salty warm tears to flow out of the taller demon's eyes. He pressed his forehead against Blitz's, tears spilling on Stolas' cheek and falling onto Blitz's face as Stolas whimpered against him, holding so tight it looked like he would never let go. The next few comprehensible words that came out of his beak came out as a broken cry.  
 _'Ho- opelessly.. devoted to you...'_  
He captured the imp's lips in a kiss, nothing more, just a kiss. And yet, it satisfied him more than their nights ever did. The owl put his hands on either side of the imp's face, pulling the imp closer. He melted into it, until he realized Blitz was running out of air. When he parted, he stared at the small demon, at a face he adored so much. Closing his own eyes, he pecked him on the forehead and, again, slipped his hands under the duvet and hugged Blitz's waist.  
'Goodnight Blitzy...'

The owl hesitated before deciding to confess the next words.

'I love you.'

Stolas wouldn't have knew, but Blitz fell for him a little that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished. It's 3 am and I didn't proofread this, but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
